1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of chemistry and medicine. More particularly, the present invention relates to boronic acid antimicrobial compounds, compositions, their preparation, and their use as therapeutic agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antibiotics have been effective tools in the treatment of infectious diseases during the last half-century. From the development of antibiotic therapy to the late 1980s there was almost complete control over bacterial infections in developed countries. However, in response to the pressure of antibiotic usage, multiple resistance mechanisms have become widespread and are threatening the clinical utility of anti-bacterial therapy. The increase in antibiotic resistant strains has been particularly common in major hospitals and care centers. The consequences of the increase in resistant strains include higher morbidity and mortality, longer patient hospitalization, and an increase in treatment costs.
Various bacteria have evolved β-lactam deactivating enzymes, namely, β-lactamases, that counter the efficacy of the various β-lactam antibiotics. β-lactamases can be grouped into 4 classes based on their amino acid sequences, namely, Ambler classes A, B, C, and D. Enzymes in classes A, C, and D include active-site serine β-lactamases, and class B enzymes, which are encountered less frequently, are Zn-dependent. These enzymes catalyze the chemical degradation of β-lactam antibiotics, rendering them inactive. Some β-lactamases can be transferred within and between various bacterial strains and species. The rapid spread of bacterial resistance and the evolution of multi-resistant strains severely limits β-lactam treatment options available.
The increase of class D β-lactamase-expressing bacterium strains such as Acinetobacter baumannii has become an emerging multidrug-resistant threat. A. baumannii strains express A, C, and D class β-lactamases. The class D β-lactamases such as the OXA families are particularly effective at destroying carbapenem type β-lactam antibiotics, e.g., imipenem, the active carbapenems component of Merck's Primaxin® (Montefour, K.; et al. Crit. Care Nurse 2008, 28, 15; Perez, F. et al. Expert Rev. Anti Infect. Ther. 2008, 6, 269; Bou, G.; Martinez-Beltran, J. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 2000, 40, 428. 2006, 50, 2280; Bou, G. et al, J. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 2000, 44, 1556). This has imposed a pressing threat to the effective use of drugs in that category to treat and prevent bacterial infections. Indeed the number of catalogued serine-based β-lactamases has exploded from less than ten in the 1970s to over 300 variants. These issues fostered the development of five “generations” of cephalosporins. When initially released into clinical practice, extended-spectrum cephalosporins resisted hydrolysis by the prevalent class A β-lactamases, TEM-1 and SHV-1. However, the development of resistant strains by the evolution of single amino acid substitutions in TEM-1 and SHV-1 resulted in the emergence of the extended-spectrum β-lactamase (ESBL) phenotype.
New β-lactamases have recently evolved that hydrolyze the carbapenem class of antimicrobials, including imipenem, biapenem, doripenem, meropenem, and ertapenem, as well as other β-lactam antibiotics. These carbapenemases belong to molecular classes A, B, and D. Class A carbapenemases of the KPC-type predominantly in Klebsiella pneumoniae but now also reported in other Enterobacteriaceae, Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Acinetobacter baumannii. The KPC carbapenemase was first described in 1996 in North Carolina, but since then has disseminated widely in the US. It has been particularly problematic in the New York City area, where several reports of spread within major hospitals and patient morbidity have been reported. These enzymes have also been recently reported in France, Greece, Sweden, United Kingdom, and an outbreak in Germany has recently been reported. Treatment of resistant strains with carbapenems can be associated with poor outcomes.
The zinc-dependent class B metallo-β-lactamases are represented mainly by the VIM, IMP, and NDM types. IMP and VIM-producing K. pneumonia were first observed in 1990s in Japan and 2001 in Southern Europe, respectively. IMP-positive strains remain frequent in Japan and have also caused hospital outbreaks in China and Australia. However dissemination of IMP-producing Enterobacteriaceae in the rest of the word appears to be somewhat limited. VIM-producing enterobacteria can be frequently isolated in Mediterranean countries, reaching epidemic proportions in Greece. Isolation of VIM-producing strains remains low in Northern Europe and in the United States. In stark contrast, a characteristic of NDM-producing K. pneumonia isolates has been their rapid dissemination from their epicenter, the Indian subcontinent, to Western Europe, North America, Australia and Far East. Moreover, NDM genes have spread rapidly to various species other than K. pneumonia. 
The plasmid-expressed class D carbapenemases belong to OXA-48 type. OXA-48 producing K. pneumonia was first detected in Turkey, in 2001. The Middle East and North Africa remain the main centers of infection. However, recent isolation of OXA-48-type producing organisms in India, Senegal and Argentina suggest the possibility of a global expansion. Isolation of OXA-48 in bacteria other than K. pneumonia underlines the spreading potential of OXA-48.
Treatment of strains producing any of these carbapenemases with carbapenems can be associated with poor outcomes.
Another mechanism of β-lactamase mediated resistance to carbapenems involves combination of permeability or efflux mechanisms combined with hyper production of beta-lactamases. One example is the loss of a porin combined in hyperproduction of ampC beta-lactamase results in resistance to imipenem in Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Efflux pump over expression combined with hyperproduction of the ampC β-lactamase can also result in resistance to a carbapenem such as meropenem.
Thus, there is a need for improved β-lactamase inhibitors.